The Storm Will Pass
by Mdawg1425
Summary: Anko is awoken by the impending storm outside. She only set out for a glass of water, but somehow finds herself sneaking into her sensei's room in the middle of the night. Anko only wants to cool off with a quick shower, but she's in for something much more than that. Oneshot, Anko/Orochi Complete.


The Storm Will Pass

Mdawg1425

02/07/2019

Orochimaru/Anko

A/N: This is my first attempt at a Naruto fic, I've recently been re-watching the show and I've had recent stirrings. So, I apologize if I mess anything up, but this is a straight forward Anko and Orochimaru fic.

I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.

**Warning: Rated M for smut and Anko is a young 15 years old.. not as young as she may have appeared in the show, but this is darker content than I normally write, so you've been forewarned. **

A bright flash filled her entire room, it was then followed by a low rumble that shook the entire home. Anko quickly jerked up from her sleeping position to find herself covered in a fine sheen of sweat. If the storm raging on outside hadn't woke her, her nightmare would have soon enough. The flimsy window rocked and clattered against the wall as the wind made its way into the stuffy room. This summer was thicker and more humid than anyone had anticipated it would be this year. Anko approached the window wanting desperately to close it and keep the storm out. She hated storms, they made her nervous and anxious. She gripped the crux between her neck and shoulder where the curse mark throbbed. It wasn't a searing pain, but it was a dull ache just enough to be noticed. Her small black shorts clung to her legs and the white t-shirt she wore to bed was drenched in sweat. The storm was making its way here and she knew sleep would not come easy this evening. She decided to leave the window cracked slightly hoping that a breeze would cool the room.

A quick glass of water and then she would attempt to get some sleep. Anko crept through the darkly lit house. It was a small little place with a handful of rooms. It was only big enough for three people maybe. This is where she was told to rest when her and Orochimaru-sama weren't out training. He had an entirely different location for where he would do experiments in a lab. This was a small home with a little kitchen, eating area, two bathrooms and two bedrooms. One bathroom was off the main hallway and beside her bedroom while the other one was connected to Orochimaru's bedroom, his of course was the master bedroom. It wasn't much, but it was better than nothing. Her bare feet padded quickly against the warm wood. She made her way to the bathroom where she splashed water on her face a few times, took a quick glance at herself in the mirror and then filled her cup full of water. The storm continued to rumble on outside, it was getting closer and closer. Anko could feel the house shift from the thrusting wind pounding outside. She clenched her eyes shut and grasped the sink trying to calm herself. _"It's only a storm you coward, get a grip,"_

Her breathing and heart rate were accelerated, this didn't help her body temperature in any way. Sweat trickled slowly down the side of her face. She wanted to shower off and just let her body cool, but there was only a bathtub in her bathroom. She had no intention of filling up a bathtub only to sit in the dirty bath water. The only shower in the house was in the bathroom attached to Orochimaru's bedroom. Never had she entered his bedroom at night when he was there. Of course, she'd been in there when he was out on a mission or in his lab, even then it was a risk if he caught her snooping. Anko was absolutely infatuated with her Sensei, there was so much about him that she didn't know or understand so whenever she got the chance to do some recon when he was out, she took that chance. His room was down at the end of the hall, a slight jaunt from her own room. He dominated the back portion of the house.

Anko poked her head out of the bathroom and glanced down at the end of the hall. A shower would feel incredible right now and might even calm her anxious nerves from the storm. More sweat rolled down her face as she peered down the hallway. It was a crazy idea. It was extremely late at night, he would threaten her life if she woke him. The threat from him made her nervous, but it also egged her on. Somewhere deep down in a sick twisted part of her head she loved his furry. If it really started to storm, maybe he wouldn't even know that she crept into his bathroom and she could be out before he woke.

With her weight evenly displaced she tiptoed down the hall making her way closer to his bedroom. She could feel her heart racing still, but she wasn't entirely sure if it was from the storm or that she could be putting her life in danger by doing this. As quietly as she could summon, she made it to his bedroom door. Anko peeked in through the partially opened door. His room briefly lit up from the lightening every few minutes and she could see his form underneath a thin bed sheet. His slick black hair fanned out down over his pillow and over his back. His back was to her and she felt a rush of excitement knowing she may have a chance to pull this off.

Anko's eyes flickered over to the bathroom. It would only take her a few strides to get to the bathroom and pull the sliding door shut. Anko slipped in, she made her first move to enter the forbidden bedroom. Her eyes never left his form, she was watching for any sign of movement from him. Anko had no idea how much of a heavy or light sleeper her sensei was. Continuing to keep the weight evenly balanced in her feet she took a few more risky steps into his bedroom. More thunder boomed and she waited and watched to see if the storm would rouse him like it had herself. Not a single movement from her sensei. She sighed inaudibly and made the last few steps into the bathroom. The storm grew heavier outside making his window rattle as well. She watched it from the darkness in the bathroom, she looked back at her sleeping sensei who was now facing her. His eyes remained closed and his chest slowly rose and fell with sleep. She couldn't help the excitement that bubbled up inside of her as she watched him sleep. He looked so peaceful and maybe even a little cute. A quick rinse off from the shower would surely cool off her nerves and her body. She slid the door closed partially, just enough so that it would block the sound of the shower, and just enough that she could keep an eye on her sensei. If he hadn't moved by now, she didn't think he would move at all. She lit the bathroom candle and then proceeded to start the shower. She didn't need much time to be under the water, just enough for a quick cool down. Anko pulled the saturated t-shirt from her body and tossed it to the floor, she then tugged at the small night shorts along with her underwear and let them slip down her legs to the cool floor below. Anko kept her ears sharp listening for any footsteps or any shifting of his sheets and still she heard nothing.

She touched her hand to the cool water streaming out of the shower head. She pushed the curtain slightly and stepped into the rectangle shower that only had a small lip and then the rest of it was tile floor. It didn't have a tub like the other bathroom. The cool water rushed down over her face and over her naked flesh. Anko let out a noticeable moan at how relaxed the water made her entire body feel. A warm pulsation of pleasure seeped from the curse mark. Anko would have noticed it more so if it wasn't for the cool water that put her at so much ease. Even though the storm was now to the point of raging on outside, this is exactly what she needed. Just a few minutes more and then she would have spent more than enough time in Orochimaru's bathroom, she was still running an extremely high risk being in here. He never allowed her in his bedroom let alone his personal bathroom. Why would she need to be in here when she had her own bathroom? Another audible moan slipped past her lips. Yes, she would surely be able to sleep now after this. The wind howled once more outside, and she winced slightly at how it made the house creek. Okay, I've been in here plenty, I need to get back to bed. Anko reached for the shower handle to turn the water off, placing her hand on the cool metal she was met with another hand instantly. The hand was white and slender and flexed around her own fingers. Her blood ran cold and she was frozen at the spot_. "Shit,"_ She thought inwardly wishing desperately that she would have just stayed in bed.

He peeled back the shower curtain with ease pulling it back all the way. He was dressed only in a dark purple robe, it was loosely tied around the waist. Sweat drops had formed on his exposed chest. Anko couldn't dare look into those piercing golden orbs, she would be a goner if she did, strange warmth spread from her lower stomach as she couldn't take her eyes off his naked chest and she remembered how truly naked she now was before her sensei. _"oh god, what have I done," _Anko tugged her hand back from his and went to cover her body. She was not quick enough because he had her hands pinned to the back of the shower and his warm body pressed against hers. The water drizzled over them both and Anko could hardly contain her ragged breathing. He was so close, his sicken heady sweet smell was all around her and it made her head spin.

"Orochimaru sensei, I was just cooling off, I was about to leave," She kept her eyes sealed shut and her head turned away from him. How could she be so naïve? Of course, she couldn't get away with this, of course he was merely toying with her when she watched him when she crept into the bathroom. He knew she was in his room the entire time and he was just waiting for the right time to strike.

Orochimaru gripped her chin in his hand and jerked her face around so her line of sight was right with his. He skimmed his nose down the side of her cheek and chuckled deep in his throat.

"Getting a little warm dear Anko?" He spoke low and smoothly against her skin. She continued to keep her eyes closed but her body shook. She wasn't sure if it was the chill from the water or how abrasive he was being with her.

"Look at me!" He yelled making her jerk open her burgundy eyes. She met with his instantly and she physically felt her knees grow weak and felt even more powerless against him. He flashed a wicked grin at her knowing he had her exactly where he wanted her. He turned the water off as the storm rattled on outside. His eyes flickered down her body quickly seeing her shiver. "Hmm who would have thought you would have been brave enough to sneak into my room," Orochimaru backed off slightly observing her more carefully.

"The storm woke me, and I couldn't get back to sleep," She stammered keeping eye contact and doing everything to hold her composure. She'd never been this exposed to her sensei. There were a lot of foreign feelings swimming around in her mind and body. The storm still frightened her, but at this point she was hoping to get out of this shower alive, who cared if she didn't sleep tonight or not. Orochimaru leaned in once more, his tongue slithered out of his mouth and up and around her neck to her ear. Anko couldn't contain the groan that slipped past her lips, much like the one that she allowed to slip out when she was cooling off in the shower. Damnit! Another low chuckle as his tongue slipped back into his mouth.

"Can't sleep hum?" His hands moved to her wrists and he tugged her forcefully out of the shower. So, she would be getting out of this shower alive, but she still ran the risk of losing her life in the bedroom.

"I'll return to my room sensei, I didn't mean to wake you," She didn't want to sound weak in front of him, she stood her ground, but she also didn't want to disrespect him either. He released one of her wrists but held tightly to the other one and pulled her wet nude body against his.

"There's a new jutsu that I've been working on in my spare time," His skin was cool below her now boiling flesh. A fresh sweat made her feel clammy. She could see his chakra ooze from his fingertips, it ran up her arm and all over her body in a matter of seconds. Anko still feared for her life. A new jutsu, he wanted to experiment on her all over again. Once more the curse mark throbbed, but this time it wasn't a throb of pain. Pleasure washed all over Anko. Her entire body felt like Jello and she could hardly stand. Orochimaru scooped her up easily in his arms and laid her down on his bed.

"This isn't something I would normally put my research into, but I just had to see if it would work, it stems from your curse mark," Anko could hardly focus. Her vision felt blurry and skewed. His words flowed from his lips like butter and rang in her ears making a cool shiver run down her body. The storm no longer bothered her, she could see the rain pouring outside, she was aware of where she was but none of that seemed to matter to her. Pleasure coursed through her body. Her entire body was alive and pulsating. What kind of jutsu was this? She felt immense pleasure. Everything she had buried deep down within her, all the feelings she secretly held for her sensei were pouring out of her. Lord Orochimaru crawled above Anko. The robe he wore was dripping wet and now that he was hovering above her, she could more than easily peer down inside it and catch a glimpse of the rest of his body. He was masculine and lean, but not extremely built. Her chest rose and fell quickly. This was not what she had planned at all for this evening.

"Orochimaru," She breathed his name. She so badly wanted to run her fingers through his hair, but she had no control over her body at this point. Her eyes felt heavy, but she was not tired, her body felt limp, but every inch of her felt like she was on fire. Orochimaru had complete control of her, and he was making her completely wanting of him. His grin was wicked as his skimmed a slender finger from her throat all the way down her stomach. His touch made her nerves come alive with pleasure. She physically arched her body upwards and towards his touch.

Anko wished she could control her breathing at least, her chest rose and fell so rapidly, the embarrassment rose to her cheeks.

"What is this?" She managed to squeak past her parted lips. Her body had never felt more alive and out of control all at the same time. She wanted to feel repulsed and used, this was a sick test to him to see what kind of potential his jutsu had over his student. Anko could feel none of those things, she felt warmth and desire. A want and need to please him.

Orochimaru slipped his robe off completely now it fell off the edge of the bed, ever inch of his body was exposed to her wanting eyes. She couldn't help but think how naturally beautiful he was. His face was mere inches from her own.

"It's similar to that of a possession jutsu, I tweaked it ever so slightly. I wanted to know what you think of me dear Anko," He massaged the side of her face with his smooth hand. His fingers were so soft and gentle. Her lips parted and her eyes slipped shut at his touch. This was unreal, how on earth could he make her feel like this? It was all some sort of trap that made her feel differently about him.

"This jutsu allows me to know your true feelings about me, what you want and desire," Her heart jumped a beat. "So, if you truly wanted me dead Anko, you wouldn't be laying here so helplessly craving my body," He whispered the last words sweetly into her ear. While his one hand caressed her face his other pushed her thighs apart and slipped two fingers into her warm center.

Anko cried out throwing her eyes open once more to look at him. His movement with his fingers were slow and torturous, touching her in the most sensitive region. Anko bit at his pillow hoping this was all some sick dream, but her body reacted so recklessly against his skilled fingers. Her hips rotated in small little circles as he palmed her ever so gently. He removed them from her body just as he felt her tighten. Her panting was uneven and ragged. Anko fought against this jutsu, how on Earth could he get to her so easily?

"Don't try to fight it dear Anko, just look how much your body betrays you," He lifted his fingers in front of his face as his tongue slithered along his two fingers that were dripping from Anko's want. Anko's mouth parted, her mind wanted released from this jutsu, but he was right. Her body did betray her because all she wanted was for him to completely envelope her. Orochimaru lifted her small form and pulled her hips to straddle his frame. He ran his other hand up her body holding her breast in his hand rotating the small pebbled nipple in his fingers. This about drove her over the edge. How much more of this could she withstand before she burst?

Without any warning, he shoved himself into her. It was a raging mix of pleasure and pain. She finally had the strength to move her arms, but it was only to wrap them around his neck and pull him closer. This was so incredibly wrong on every level, he was her sensei and she his student, but here she was, legs wrapped around his waist rocking back and forth against his bed. Her mind was in a complete fog and the pain ebbed away and melted into this heated pool of pleasure in her belly. Small whimpers escaped her lips as she felt her body tighten in response to his pace.

He tortured her more by keeping it slow and agonizingly steady. "Lord Orochimaru," She seldom called him this, she always called him sensei, but it just slipped out. Anko tightened her grip on his back digging her nails into his flesh, hoping that she would draw blood. She watched his gaze, his eyes full and dark, filled with the same kind of lust that was plaguing her vision. Anko leaned in and pressed her lips to his. Something completely foreign to her. They were smooth and skilled as she had imagined. He nipped at her bottom lip as his thrusts ground into her harder and quicker. The bite from the kiss knocked Anko over the edge as the burning deep with in her tightened and expanded into this explosive wave after wave of unimaginable pleasure. It coiled and pulsated repeatedly within her. Anko could not contain the countless screams of pleasure that rolled from her lips. Orochimaru groaned against her throat now gripping the bed sheets in his hands as his release came quickly. He poured himself into his dear Anko. He pulled himself from her, releasing his jutsu and laying flat on his back on the other side of the bed.

The pleasure slowly subsided from her body, she felt worn and used. The storm outside had slowly dwindled down and out to a gentle rain. Anko's entire body quivered. The words echoed in her head. _"The jutsu allows me to know your true feelings about me,"_

The storm had died down outside, but the one raging on inside her mind and body would not pass so easily.


End file.
